hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2022 Atlantic Hurricane Season(Lucarius)
The 2022 was a very active season due to the early La Nina. The first storm was Alex, a hurricane that formed on June 5th. The last system was a Tropical Depression. The strongest system was Ian, Category 5 Storm that formed in mid-September. The season was mostly anticipated to be a Neutral season with slightly above average activity. The season broke a couple records. One being Ian being the 4th most intense hurricane on record behind Wilma, Gilbert, "Labor Day" and Rita. Ian also became the 2nd Costliest Hurricane on record behind the tie between Katrina and Harvey. Hurricane Alex Hurricane Alex was a strong hurricane that did not affect land very much. It brushed the East coast before curving directly East and dissipating over cooler waters. It spawned 350 miles North of Puerto Rico. Tropical Storm Bonnie Tropical Storm Bonnie was a moderate Tropical Storm that dealt minor flooding to South Florida and Texas. It did minimal damage and failed to produce strength due to the fact that it did not start undergoing major developments until late in it's lifespan. Tropical Storm Colin Tropical Storm Colin was a weak Tropical Storm that spawned and dissipated in the open Atlantic Ocean. It did not affect land. Tropical Storm Danielle Tropical Storm Danielle was a moderate storm that made a brief landfall, affecting Connecticut and Delaware minimally, it's remnants made it into New York as well. Hurricane Earl Hurricane Earl was a minimal hurricane that failed to connect with land. It dissipated over cool waters after failing to make a full Extratropical transition. Hurricane Fiona Hurricane Fiona was the first major hurricane of the 2022 season, primarily affecting parts of New England. It also did minimal damage to Florida as a Tropical Depression. Fiona was not retired although many thought it should've been. Tropical Storm Gaston Tropical Storm Gaston was a weak Tropical Storm that did not affect land. It's remnants contributed to the formation of Hurricane Hermine. Hurricane Hermine Hurricane Hermine was a strong hurricane that affected Cuba, Florida and Georgia. It ran North through Cuba before traveling through Florida. Hermine was retired due to it's wierd path and many inches of rain. Hermine was replaced by Harris for the 2030 season. Hurricane Ian Hurricane Ian was an extremely destructive and intense hurricane that dealt a ton of damage to Mexico, Texas and Oklahoma. It's remnants even struck Southeastern Colorado. It also dealt some flooding and damage to Louisiana and even some portions of Western Arkansas. Ian was retired and replaced with Ike for the 2030 season. Hurricane Julia Hurricane Julia was a strong hurricane that affected much of Sweden and Norway. Julia was the costliest hurricane to strike Europe on record. Julia was not retired, contrary to popular opinion. Hurricane Karl Hurricane Karl was a strong hurricane that crossed basins in the middle of it's lifespan. It is one of the only cyclones to cross basins at hurricane intensity. It dealt major damage to Mexico and Ecuador. Karl was retired and replaced with Kareem. Tropical Storm Lisa Lisa was a strong Tropical Storm that did minimal damage to Puerto Rico. It is also the closest forming proximity to the Equator. It dissipated over cooler waters shortly after reaching it's peak. It also set the record for fastest forward speed; 32 mph. Hurricane Martin Martin was a strong hurricane that dealt moderate damage to the East Coast. It's only direct landfall was in maine. It also became the most Northerly Tropical system on record. It finally became Extratropical 5 hours before dissipation. Hurricane Nicole Nicole was a minimal hurricane that did not affect land. It's remnants managed to brushed North Carolina. Hurricane Owen Owen was a strong hurricane that made landfall in Georgia and dealt minor damage to Tennessee. Owen was the final hurricane and named storm of the 2022 Hurricane Season. Subtropical Depression Seventeen Seventeen was the only tropical or subtropical system that was not named in the season and was the most northerly forming storm on record. It dealt moderate damage to Southern Norway and Sweden. Seasonal Effects Category:Underconstruction articles Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Above-average seasons